Ebony and Ivory
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: Add creating a new codes for the future of Nasod race, but also create a trigger of calamity for entire Elrios. Just suck at summaries because can't think better but, let's give a best shot! Yama Raja x Mastermind


Author's Note: Well, this is it. Add x Ara second lemon fiction after my The Seasons Gone Wrong. Dunno how to make it awesome but let's give a best shot!

**Elsword doesn't own by Sky Blue Vengeance.**

Classes:

Ara: Yama Raja (22) (No Eun)

Add: Mastermind (22)

Eve: Code: Empress (19) (Just a normal human)

Raven: Blade Master (19) (Exactly no Nasod Arm)

**At Nasod Research Center...**

Add sitting lazily in his office, seeing bunch of papers and screens were floating at the desk. Not taking a long time, his lazy time was interrupted by ebony haired girl, now worked as his assistant that bring him some coffee.

"How're your work?" asked the girl. "Never left one piece of paper. It's always done just in time." The ivory haired boy take one cup of coffee and continuing his activities.

"Talking about new models and new codes, what do you think about this?" he show his paperwork to his assistant. "Hmm... Nasod Type 666... Code: Ebony and Code: Ivory. Did you talking about Adam and Eve?" asked the girl. "What do you mean?" she show the paperwork that Add handed to her. "Look at these model. It's the Twin Nasod. The Code: Ebony that you refer to is for male Nasod," she paused her word. "And Code: Ivory is for female Nasod." He continued the girl's word. "This will be new innovation for the future of Nasod race." The girl smiled.

"But also a new disaster for Elrios." Said Add with horror voice. "What are you talking about?" the girl confused what Add said. "Do you know Ara, the code I created will be ascent the ancient Nasod once again. And look at the model, it's similar to the ancient type in Nasod history." Add opened the history book of Nasod, and show the picture of ancient Nasod to the girl named Ara. "I don't know where I get that idea for creating those codes, and I'm afraid if we already send this to assembly, there will be a chaos in entire Elrios." Said Add, worried if he create the calamitous weapon for Altera. "How about you forget about that code and model, and... keep it as a secret?" Add put his finger on his chin. "Hmm... good idea. Wanna come with me?" he glanced at Ara. "Sure."

**At Nasod Assembly...**

"Why are you come to the assembly?" Ara asked to him. "Well, save this paper in safe place where everyone can't steal this." He saw a technician stand at front of them.

"Welcome sir. What brings you here?" asked the technician to Add. "I want you to keep this, as a top secret project. Don't use it, except in emergency." Add handed the paper and couple box of microchips to the technician and bring it to self. "It's done. Ah, I want to go home now." He whined after tilting his head. "Can I come with you? I'm kinda sick hearing my parents always arguing about something that I don't know." She frowned. Add just sighed. "Alright, you can go with me." They both entered Add's car.

**In Add's Residence...**

"Oh, welcome back brother." Said a girl with same hair as Add. "Well, how was your college Eve?" "Good. I have many friends in there. Even one of my friends are the member of Sieghart family." 'Sieghart family?' Ara wondered. "Hey, what's wrong?" Add waving his hand. "Oh nothing." She lied, but it was useless at front of Add. "I know you're hiding something from me." He crossed his arm on his chest. Ara sighed. "Alright, I tell you."

She told everything that she know about Sieghart family. Both of them just nodded. "My twin brother, Aren have a big crush on his older sister. My parents, before like this, arranged their marriage last year." Add nodded in understand. "So automatically Elsword's sister is your sister too?" asked Eve, Add's sister to Ara. "Exactly my younger sister-in-law." Eve nodded. "Oh hey, can I call you 'sister' too?" said Eve bluntly, make Add blushed while taking his clothes. "What are you talking about Eve? Did you think we're married?" he said when blushing madly. While Ara just blushed, dumbfounded. "Oh forget it. I'll take the shower."

While both girls are talking something that Add don't know. "D-did you said you want to call me 'sister'?" Ara asked to Eve nervously. "Yeah, just like that. Wanna get the trick how to attract my brother?" Eve teased Ara. "W-who needs that?" Ara puffed her cheek while blushing heavily. "Oh, c'mon don't be so bipolar, just admit it. You like my brother, right?" Eve teased her more and more. "Stop it Eve." Ara pouted and begin to chase Eve.

**While in bathroom...**

Add entered the large Japanese style tub with small towel on his head. "Ah, finally. The water, atmosphere, everything feels good." He enjoy the bath time, until Ara joined him. "W-what are you doing here Ara?" he stuttered. "Nothing, just... have a plenty of time to wash my body with you after chasing your sister." She take her clothes away, make Add turn around with red face.

"Hey Add..." he turn his face a bit. "Y-yes?" Ara's face begin to blush. "Um, what do you think about me?" she asked sheepishly. "Uh, well... as my assistant, or more." He said shyly. "Y-you mean..." "I don't know." He looked away from her. Then Ara approaching him. "So you like me, right?" she said seductively. "U-um... just like that." Instantly she grab Add's wet body and pull closer to her. "What a naughty girl, I'll punish you after we have this bath time." Add grinned widely.

**Outside the bathroom...**

**Eve's POV**

'What are they doing in bathroom? Maybe they're...' immediately I shook my head and throw my dirty thought away, until heard a door knock. "Wait a second." I said while heading to door.

I saw Raven standing at front of me. "Hey, have a free time?" he said while smiling. "Yeah, you can come in." I said, welcoming him and I saw my brother walking to his room. "Brother, where's Miss Ara?" I ask to him. "Still in bathroom. Oh, she's coming out." And I saw Miss Ara that just covering his body with towel. I just noticed Raven that just froze seeing Miss Ara standing on the bathroom. "S-sis, what are you doing here?" "Huh? Oh Raven, you're here too?" asked Ara to her younger brother. "Yeah, just pay a visit to my new friend, right E-" he talked to me, but I just froze hearing Raven called Miss Ara 'sister'.

**Normal POV**

Add ignore them both and instantly lead Ara to Eve's room, but actually bring her to his room. "Let me check they both." He looked outside. "Everything is clear. Now let me punish you for being a naughty girl." He smirked and bring his body closer. "Let see who's being naughty between us." She smiled evilly.

Add instantly pin her body onto his bed, and lick her lips. Ara just let his tongue entering her mouth, but don't forget to insert hers too. Moans were coming out from both mouths. Add then groping her breast, fondle it and move his mouth to her neck. Ara moaned loudly. "Add~" he ignored her and keep licking her neck. "Add, stop!" she pleaded. "Oh, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just take off my clothes, I'll take yours." She unbuttoned his shirt and throw it at side.

After both of them take their clothes off each other, Add placed his hand at Ara's shoulder and positioned his hardened member at Ara's cunt. "Are you ready?" Ara give him a sign, and Add penetrate her womanhood slowly. Ara moaned, almost loud but stopped by kiss from Add. "Is it hurt?" Ara shook her head. "Not really, but you can continue."

**Outside Add's room...**

Loud moans can be heard at living room, make his own little sister blushed, while Raven just silent. "Raven, get me outta here." She said while hiding her blush. "As you wish, my lady."

**Back to Add's room...**

"Kuh... so tight." He keep thrusting his member harder, make Ara moan louder in ecstasy. "Add... Harder!" she pleaded, until the climax is nearly happened. "Ah! A-Add, I... I'm cumming!" and the climax has happened. Some kind of liquid were spit out from her womanhood, covering Add's member.

"Now, the punishment has over." He placed his hand at his waist. "Not so fast dear." She flipped her position on top of him. "Such a naughty girl." He sighed, while Ara start to bounce. "Wha! Hey, Ara- Ah!" he let out a soft moan. Ara put her hands on his bare chest, bouncing faster. She bring her face closer and kiss him, reducing the moan she let out. Now his member is twitching.

"Here it is Ara, prepare yourself." He said while holding her wrist. "Eh?" he lift his body and make her bouncing again. "Aaaahhh... it feels good Add! Give me more!" she keep bouncing until Add can't hold his cum anymore. "Uh... I-I can't hold it longer!" he said between moan. "Shoot inside me!" she pleaded. "But- Ah!" he shoot his hot, white liquid through Ara's womb, and some were spit out.

Their strength finally depleted. Ara fell to Add's chest, panted. "Huh, that was great. But... I'm afraid you're get pregnant, so... I'm sorry." He felt so guilty for pour his semen into hers. "Oh c'mon, I don't easily get pregnant, so don't worry." She smiled to him. "But just in case..." he take something from the cabinet at side of is bed. "Will you marry me?" he show the box of platinum ring to Ara. "Yes, I will."

**At outside Add's residence...**

"Yay, finally I have a big sister!" exclaimed Eve happily. Raven just sweat-dropped, seeing Eve watching his brother proposing Ara.

Sky: that's... man, I can't explain it!

Add: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Mr. Bullshit.

Sky: Who do you called Mr. Bullshit, smart ass jerk!?

Add: Why you son of a... -whack-

Sky: Oh, beware of Yumi. She'll torture you if she find out you're hurt her favorite character.

Yumi: -prepare a scythe-

Add: Fuck you bi-

*Disconnected*


End file.
